The temporary formation of hairstyles for a longer period of time up to several days generally requires the use of stabilizing active substances. Therefore, hair treatment products, which temporarily shape hair, play an important role. Corresponding means for temporary shaping usually contain synthetic polymers and/or waxes as stabilizing active substances. Means to support temporary shaping of keratinous fibers can be prepared as hairspray, hair wax, hair gel and hair foam, for example.
The most important property of a medium for temporary shaping of hair—also referred to below as a styling product—consists of giving the treated fibers as strong a hold as possible in the newly shaped form, i.e. a shape imposed on the hair. This is also referred to as long-lasting styling or a high degree of hold for the styling product. Long-lasting styling is essentially determined by the type and quantity of the stabilizing active substances used, but the other constituents of the styling product can also have an influence.
Along with a high degree of hold, styling products must meet a whole series of additional requirements. These can be roughly subdivided as the properties of hair and of the respective formulation, such as the properties of the foam, gel or sprayed aerosol, and properties which affect the handling of the styling product, wherein the hair properties are assumed particular importance. Moisture resistance, low tack and a balanced conditioning effect are especially to be noted. Furthermore, a styling product should be as universally applicable as possible for all types of hair and be gentle on hair and skin.
To satisfy the various requirements a multitude of synthetic polymers have been developed as stabilizing active substances used in styling products. The polymers can be classified as cationic, anionic, nonionic and amphoteric stabilizing polymers. When the polymers are used on hair, ideally a polymer film results which gives the hairstyle a strong hold while at the same time being sufficiently flexible so as not to break under stress. If the polymer film is fragile, film plaque or residues form which separate during movement of the hair and give the impression that the user of the corresponding styling product has dandruff. Similar problems result if waxes are used as a stabilizing active substance in the styling product. If the styling product is a gel or a paste, the polymers should also have thickening properties.
Known anionic polymers used in hair setting products are acrylate copolymers with two or more structural units. The German application DE 10 2007 053 954 A1 describes particular copolymers of this type with the trade name Aculyn® 33A (INCI: acrylates copolymer) and their use in cosmetic compositions for temporary shaping of keratinous fibers.
Furthermore, hydrophobic modified acrylate copolymers (INCI: acrylates copolymer (and) water) are available commercially; these essentially act as thickening agents. The datasheet for AquaStyle® SH-100 Polymer (from Ashland Inc.) describes such an acrylate copolymer and its use in combination with carbomers. Suitability for crystal-clear hair gels, good initial stiffness, moisture resistance and long-term action are described.
An object as contemplated herein was to make additional suitable polymer combinations available which are distinguished by good film formation and/or stabilizing properties and have a very high degree of hold without sacrificing flexibility and good moisture resistance—particularly resistance to sweat and water—and which are also suited for manufacturing stable viscous compositions as well as stable, transparent cosmetic compositions. Currently available styling products are still especially able to be improved in that regard, as a good combination of stiffness and high humidity curl retention is not always sufficiently ensured. Therefore, it is an object as contemplated herein to provide styling products of this type, which alongside the aforementioned properties particularly resulted in good stiffness as well as high humidity curl retention.